Antinko and Quinn's RPs
There you go Oli Love you too <3 xP Quinn: ''leaning against a tree'' Amtinko: Slowly walks past signing a Russian folk tune under his breath Quinn: ''glares at him Will you shut the fuck up? '''Antinko:' He glances over and carries on walking, singing quiter now Quinn: ''throws a spear and it barely misses his face and she walks over to him and pushes him against a tree I said, shut the fuck up. And you will. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Hear me? God Camp kids are annoying '''Antinko:' He squirms Quinn: ''glares Stop it kid. Who are you? Son of Hebe? Son of Aphro? '''Antinko:' E...Eros he says quitly '' '''Quinn': grins ''Even better! Do you know who I am? Besides a member of the Broken Covenent '''Antinko:' Whell your a girl he sniggers Quinn: ''returnes with a glare Yep I am, thought with you, it's really easy to mistake. Wow your Dad is such a god that has 'I am gay' written across his forehead . My mother, however much I hate it, is MUCH better '''Antinko: '''So whats wrong with being gay? And if he's gay, how am I here? '''Quinn: 'sighs ''It's called a joke fucktard. Camp kids are so oblivious to the gods' true natures. Did you know, when you die, Eros will just get another girl knocked up to replace you? '''Antinko:' Well I guess that life he starts to hum Thats Life Quinn: ''grabs him by the back and throws him on the floor I did '''not '''marry a 50 year old man when I was 18 to be sassed by some pathetic Eros kid. '''Antinko:' I'm not sassing you, people die, people live. Thats how life work. It takes and gives Quinn: ''glares again Shut up. Really, please do. What's your name anyways, you seem to have caught my attention for being somewhat badass... '''Antinko:' Antinko Khilkov, from the noble Khilkov family Quinn: ''sighs Never head of them. And I'm Quinn Black..birth name ''shudders ''Quinnette Rousseau-Dubois, from the slutty malewhore Rousseau-Dubois family...and oh yeah! I married that creepy 50 year old dude '''Antinko:' How old are you, sorry? Quinn: ''grins 20. You? '''Antinko:' 15, but why did you marry a 50 year old guy? Quinn: ''sighs To get money to leave Monaco to go to America '''Antinko:' He cringes Oh my god Quinn: '''What? '''Antinko: You slept with a 50 year old dude for money D: Quinn: ''sighs I was married to him. He was pretty hot for a 50 year old so ''shurgs ''meh '''Antinko:' OMFG He vomits Quinn: ''stares at him before grinning And, we had sex...you're Dad is the god of that, I bet he would be proud if you became a slut '''Antinko:' That's...that's just in-human Quinn: '''And I look like I care? '''Antinko: проститутка, your a slut Quinn: ''smiles Thank you so much for the compliment! '''Antinko:' ¬-¬ what ever Quinn: ''grins I love being a child of Eris at times. I could lie to that bag of bones whenever I wanted '''Antinko:' Yea you could lie on a 50 year old man aswell >.< Quinn: ''glares Wow kid, you're good '''Antinko: '''Thanks '''Quinn: 'slaps him ''Sorry, I needed to do that '''Antinko':'' A red hand mark is branded on the side of his cheek No Problem '''Quinn: 'glares ''Stop being so positive! It makes my pores want to ooze with disgust '''Antinko:' Just be happy I'm positive, I'm Russian remember Quinn: ''tilts her head What does that have to do with anything? I'm French, big whoop '''Antinko:' You a thick bitch aren't you Quinn: ''growls and pushes against a tree with a knife to his neck And you're some little slut who can't fall in love '''Antinko:' So I'm a slut? that can't fall in love? Doesn't really make sence now does it? Quinn: ''Smirks It does to me, so therefore, if you don't want to lose your head, you'll go with it '''Antinko:' He just carries on talking Explain to me your definition of slut? Quinn: ''says sweetly You. '''Antinko:' You would make a shit dictonery. My definition is a woman who sleeps around, or for money He coughs like you